priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Help
Welcome to the PriPara Wikia! This is the help page, where you can get information on how to use the wikia. If you need any help whatsoever, please contact an admin. You can find us under the "Community" tab, and by clicking on "Admins". We'll be happy to help! If you want to do something, you can take a look at the Wiki Positions page! If you need to contact an administrator, leave them a message or email us via the wiki email, (pripara.wikia@gmail.com) An admin can help you from there. If there is a certain admin you would prefer to talk to, title the message "To (insert admin's username here.)" and that specific admin can help you from there. Keep in mind that the email above is monitored by all of the administrators. ' On The Wiki Wiki Activity Here you see the recent activities in the wiki, badges earned by users and new comments, messages and edits. Random Page You are redirected to a random page within the wiki. Videos and Photos Here, you can see the videos and images in the wiki. Chat This allows you to chat with users. Forum Wiki discussions are found here. Characters Here, you can find the characters in groups such as, Main Characters, Supporting Characters and Mascots Universe Music All the songs from the anime are found here. Real Life Idols Here, you can know about the idols that sang the songs and voiced the characters. Manga Adaptation Information about the manga adaptation can be found here. Game Adaptation Information about the game can be found here. Anime Episode List Read about what happened in each episode here. Brands The clothing brands that the main characters prefer here. Location The places that appear in the anime are here. Community Recent Blog Posts The blogs that the users created can be read(Past tense) here. Admin The usernames and links to the admin's userpage is found here. This page was created in case the users want to ask things regarding the wiki. Help You're here lol. But obviously, you can find a wikia navigation here along with short page explanations. Rules General PriPara wikia rules. Creating Pages When creating a page for the wiki, it might be helpful to find a smiliar page to see what the criteria is. Here are some things to think about when creating pages *Add the proper infobox and fill in the correct information. Remember to check other pages to find the right infobox **There are several templates to be used but the most commonly used are: ***'Character Infobox: A template for basic information on a character. ***'Episode:' A template used for basic information on a episode **You find these templates by going down to the templates option and then clicking "Add other templates." Then use search to find the correct infobox. *Please have proper information before creating a page. Simply making a page and then adding one sentance will not be tolerated and the page will be put up as a candidate for deletion. **Also please do not make pages for insignificant characters or one shot characters who do not play a major role in an episode such as a building manager or a student who appears once for minimal screen time. *Make sure that there is a proper gallery or link to a proper gallery instead of simply posting the pictures. Galleries clean things up. *When adding links, check the wiki for the page and properly type that page in. Make sure the link color isn't red otherwise it will lead to a editing menu as it thinks no page like that exists. If you haven't gotten the hang of some editing skills yet, feel free to use the wikia Sandbox! It's a place where you can practice edits, and it's open to any and every user! Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Help